La Carta Inesperada
by nube de cristal
Summary: Un pequeño one shot; Hinata recibe una sorpresiva noticia. ;p


Hinata estaba exhausta y sucia, su ropa cubierta de manchas de sangre en varios lugares. La guerra estaba siendo más cruenta y difícil de lo que pensó. Se reportó ante su primer oficial en mando y luego dirigió sus lentos pasos hacia la caseta donde hallaría la comida. En realidad no tenía hambre, el apetito se perdía con facilidad al ser testigo de tanta sangre y desmembramiento. Pero de igual manera tenía que sostenerse aunque fuera con dos o tres bocados, su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

-Hinata.

Ella se giró, -Hola, Sakura.

-¿Estas bien? – ella le miró preocupada al ver su ropa manchada.

-¡Oh, sí! Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Sakura asintió y luego añadió, -Ha llegado una carta para ti.

-¿Para mí? – los perlados ojos se posaron en la misiva. Estaba segura que de su padre no seria. La cogió y leyó su nombre en el papel doblado que estaba cerrado con un tipo de sello. Inmediatamente reconoció la letra. Todo su rostro se encendió, era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Hinata-chan. Por lo regular ese apelativo era para Sakura. No contuvo el instinto de llevarla hasta su pecho y apretarla allí, recordando que solo unos días atrás le había rescatado del ataque de unos zetsus.

-¿Sabes de quién es?

Hinata asintió, no se extrañaba que no conociera la escritura de Naruto. Sin perder el tiempo, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

Sakura le miró atentamente, viendo como ese rostro de singular palidez y belleza se transformaba en diferentes gestos, en ocasiones frunciendo el ceño como si no entendiera lo que leía. De improviso su rostro se iluminó y dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, para caer inconsciente en el suelo. Asustada, Sakura se agachó para verificar sus signos vitales no obstante, despertó inmediatamente.

Le lanzó una mirada desorientada a Sakura y luego, al parecer recordando lo que leyó, sonrió como una tonta.

-Hinata, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Ju?

-Muy bien, Hinata, creo que necesitare ayuda para llevarte a tu caseta. Tienes que descansar y tomar las cosas con un poco de calma. – y para su alivio, no muy lejos divisó a Neji y le llamó.

Sin dificultad alguna, la alzó en sus brazos siguiendo las órdenes de Sakura.

-Por ahora debería permanecer descansando y no volver al campo de batalla. Perdió la consciencia sin alguna aparente razón y todavía no ha regresado del todo.

Neji miro a su prima; todo su rostro estaba suavizado con una expresión ensoñadora. Frunció el ceño; esa no era la imagen de una joven al borde de un colapso. Más bien tenía el aspecto de alguien en un estado total de sublime alegría. No perdió a la vista como apretaba un papel en sus manos y tan pronto como la depositó en su camastro, se lo retiró con delicadeza.

Neji miró el papel, confundido y luego de unos minutos, sonrió.

-Hinata-sama está bien. No hay necesidad de prohibirle que regrese al campo de batalla. – dijo él colocando el papel justo al lado de la pelinegra y agachándose, le besó la frente.

Una totalmente perpleja Sakura vio a Neji salir. No pudiendo contener su curiosidad, tomó el papel.

"_Perdona si tomé tanto tiempo para decirte esto. De veras que no he tenido oportunidad para hablar como es debido contigo. Además, he pensado mucho y llegado a una conclusión muy importante para mí y no podía esperar más para decírtelo… Hinatta, tieenes que avaanzar y mmejorar tu estiloo. ¡Dattebayo!_

_Naruto."_

¿Eso era todo? Sakura sacudió su cabeza, no podía entender porque Hinata perdió la consciencia por algo tan tonto como eso. Si hubiese sido dirigido a ella, le hubiese buscado personalmente para patearle el trasero. El atrevimiento de decirle a Hinata que tenía que mejorar su estilo de lucha. Y encima de todo ello, el imbécil ni tan siquiera sabía escribir. Baka.

**N/A**: Veamos a ver cuántos descubren el mensaje escondido. XD ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Opino, que Naruto sabiendo que tiene muchos enemigos, trataría en todo lo posible de no colocar a Hinata en una posición peligrosa en la que podrían utilizarla tanto para hacerle daño a ella como a él. ;)


End file.
